


Aged Whiskey

by Kezzdaddy



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Creampie, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 08:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezzdaddy/pseuds/Kezzdaddy
Summary: After a long day of adventuring Max and The Captain have a few too many drinks.
Relationships: The Captain/Vicar Maximillian DeSoto, Vicar Maximillian DeSoto/Male Captain (The Outer Worlds)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Aged Whiskey

Ajax had always been interested in angry, older men. The foul-mouthed Vicar from Edgewater was no exception. Over the few months they had known each other, he had come to terms with the idea that the Vicar would never be interested in a human popsicle turned Captain. However, this didn’t stop Ajax from the occasional late-night fantasy… Or cold shower after a shared mission.

It had been a standard day of adventuring on Monarch, other than the crew finding a cache of Iceberg Aged Whiskey in some abandoned corporate offices. Excited to dig into their spoils, they hurried back to the Unreliable and gathered around the table. Parvati and Ellie soon left, as the party got more rambunctious. As Nyoko and Felix passed out under a table from a rather short drinking contest, this left the last two people in the room to ruminate over their half full glasses.

‘We should probably call it in as well,’ said Ajax, stumbling upright.

He had drunk a bit more than he meant to. An easy mistake to make when you are spending your time suppressing your feelings in front of someone.

Max grunted as he stood up. He seemed to have gone a bit harder than usual, tonight.

‘I suppose we should.’

The two men stumbled away from the table, but without its loving support Ajax fell into the Vicar, his face landing on the man’s thigh. In a daze of alcohol, he took a deep breath, immersing himself in the Vicars musk. How was it that he always managed to smell like aftershave and soap, even after a day of shooting and sulphur pits?

Ajax’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he looked up at Max. Fuck, he couldn’t believe what he had just done. But Max didn’t seem horribly disgusted or offended by his actions. More, confused…

They stared at each other for what felt like an age. Waiting for one to make a move, seeing if one would withdraw, make out that nothing had happened, or storm off in disgust. Yet, neither reacted.

Whether it was a momentary lapse in judgement from the alcohol, or just a sudden bout of confidence, Ajax suddenly slid his hands beneath the Vicars vestments. He nuzzled into the growing bulge, refusing to break eye contact. Max felt for the wall behind him, bracing himself with one hand as the other moved to wrap around the Captains neck, pulling his head against his growing member. The Vicar closed his eyes as a soft moan left his lips. At the sound, Ajax let go of any doubts, knowing that this was wanted. He slowly traced his hands down the Vicars stomach, gently slipping his fingers beneath the waistband. Pulling gently, he watched as the man’s pious prick was exposed to the ships cool air, already red and throbbing.

His own cock ached in his pants, pressed against rough fabric, but his needs were outweighed by his want of the Vicars cock. The Captain began to suck and nibble on the older man’s heavy ball sack. It was obvious that he had not had a release for some time, alone or otherwise. He then moved to the shaft, the man’s whole length in one experienced movement. He ran his tongue over the cock head, running it along the veins that ran down the shaft. The flavour of musk and precum was savoured. Ajax had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening.

‘By The Plan,’ Max groaned, his hips thrusting rhythmically into the experienced mouth.

Ajax released the cock from his mouth with a wet sound, pulling Max down into a dirty kiss that tasted of precum and sweat. Their tongues still burnt slightly from the whisky, the lack of coordination making things even more passionate, filling their veins with heat. Hands drunkenly found each other’s bodies, both craving the others touch. The Vicar finally managed to pull Ajax’s pants away, leaving their skin open to the air and free to be caressed. They pulled themselves closer, rubbing together, desperate to not be alone.

‘I didn’t think you knew French’ laughed Ajax, as he tried to pull away. A deep groan left his lips as Max pushed him onto his back. The Vicar rubbed his cock against the crease of the Captains ass, wet drips sticking to the younger man. He dominated him, pulling his singlet up to suck and kiss at the Captains painfully hard nipples. Ajax was lightheaded from the long awaited attention and the shock of being pushed down.

The Vicar groaned, rutting against his partially exposed hole. ‘I want to be inside you…’

Maximillian was adult enough to know they needed lube, but the alcohol clouded his thoughts. Luckily, he spotted a tube of Stimu-Lotion™ under the fridge. It was not the best choice, but it was his choice.

He grabbed the tube, flipping the cap and generously applying the lubricant to his fingers and aching cock. Inserting a finger, he quickly prepared the Captain, not wanting to waste any more time, working up to three fingers to make sure he could take the Vicars ‘violent enthusiasm’. Ajax shuddered as the fingers breached him, pushing down on them, ignoring the little voice in his head that was balking at the use of a mystery tube from under the fridge. He would live with that in the morning, he wanted this man’s cock now.

‘Please,’ Ajax slurred. ‘Max, I want your spiritual counselling…’

Taking the hint, Max shifted, positioning himself before thrusting inside in one long movement. He slipped in easily, throwing caution to the wind as he immediately began to pound Ajax like a Raptidon in heat, using him like an eager slut.

Ajax’s moans got loader as he was finally fucked. Not wanting to cause a scene if anyone came into the kitchen, Max grabbed the man’s neck, feeling Ajax’s stubble rub against his calloused hands as he choked him, watching his alcohol flushed face grow redder. Ajax could barely let out a groan as Max continued to thrust deeply into him. His head felt empty, all he could think about was the feeling of the Vicars long awaited cock pounding into his needy ass. With another stifled groan he came hard, passing out from the force of his orgasm.

Max felt as Ajax’s walls tightened around him, pulling him to his own orgasm. He filled his new whore with his massive load, pulling out to watch it immediately start dripping from the reddened rim of the Captains used hole.

Completely spent, he passed out on top of Ajax.

Hours later, They awoke as Sam began to pressure wash them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over 12 years so I apologize for anything out of place. Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I couldn't resistant calling Max's cock a "pious prick" I am sorry.
> 
> *Updated with edited version*


End file.
